


Kiss Me at Midnight

by starry_mist



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Author needs to write things that aren't fluff, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, maybe someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_mist/pseuds/starry_mist
Summary: A New Year's Eve party with the SJPD.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Kiss Me at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> As I continue to neglect my poor episode-related fics, I present this fluffy offering. Got it in my head yesterday that a quick New Year's story would be fun.  
> Side note, can I tell you how hard it has become to write a scene in a crowded ballroom? What has 2020 done to us?

The banquet hall was decked out in gold and silver decorations for the SJPD’s annual New Year’s Eve party. The cocktails had been flowing, as people milled about, some taking to the dance floor, some sitting at the tables spread around the room.

Most of the Major Crimes unit had been seated in the corner of the room, mercifully far from the pumping bass of the DJ booth. Superintendent Joe Donovan had ended up across the room with some of the other section chiefs, leaving Charlie Hudson, Sarah Truong, and Jesse Mills at a table rounded out by several members of the Forensics staff. And of course Rex, Charlie’s canine partner, sat dutifully to the side of the table, occasionally being snuck treats by the nearby humans.

“Hey guys, isn’t this great?” Jesse exclaimed, voice a little loud, less because of the music and more because of the drink in his hand as he returned to the table being far from his first of the night.

“Easy there, tiger,” said Charlie. “You want to make it to midnight, maybe add some water to the rotation.”

Next to him, Sarah chuckled at the younger man’s boisterous enthusiasm. While Jesse and the younger members of the Forensics team had been back and forth between the bar and the dance floor, she and Charlie had been quietly taking in the sight of their coworkers enjoying themselves. Both were a little more subdued, Sarah sipping a fresh glass of wine while Charlie nursed another rye and Coke.

“You guys just gonna sit here all night?” replied Jesse. “Come on, the dance floor’s hopping.”

Kelly Shipley, Sarah’s pretty young assistant, joined the group. “Hey guys, you going to join us? Come on Jesse, this is a good one!” she called out, more than a little tipsy, as the song changed. She took him by the hand and led him back to the dance floor, Charlie and Sarah looking on with amusement.

Charlie looked over at Sarah. “Kids,” he said with a laugh.

Sarah met his eyes with a smile. “Does that make us the chaperones sitting in the corner, making sure the kids don’t get too rowdy?”

“Nah,” replied Charlie. Rex barked. “Definitely not you, buddy. We know you’re the life of the party.”

Sarah laughed. “He’s looking quite dapper tonight.” Rex had a blue sequined bowtie attached to his collar. He barked his approval at Sarah’s words.

“You actually kind of match,” said Charlie, taking in her shiny blue dress, eyes lingering over her slight frame for maybe a fraction longer than he’d intended. “You must have texted each other beforehand.”

Sarah giggled at this. “Oh yeah, definitely called ahead. Had to look good for my date.” She reached over and ruffled Rex’s fur.

“Is that so? Something you’re not telling me, buddy?” Rex cocked his head at him as if to say, _S_ _illy human, of course I’d get the girl._

“Please, I could never get in the middle of your bromance.” Sarah laughed, enjoying the company and the playful banter. “So, not big into dancing?” she inquired.

“Well, maybe eventually. Just need the right song.” _And the right partner_ , he thought to himself. “What about you?”

“I tend to be more of a people-watcher at these things,” she replied thoughtfully. “I don’t know. Maybe just need the right partner,” she mused, not fully realizing she’d said the last part aloud.

Charlie tried to cover his surprise at her having basically read his mind. He downed the last of his drink. “Hey, I’m going to head to the bar. Can I get you something?”

“Mm, I’ll go with you.” Sarah finished her wine and rose with him.

“Rex, save our seats,” Charlie said, earning him a bark and a raised paw. “No, I said seats not treats…ah forget it, it’s your night off too.” He pulled out a bag of treats from the pocket of his suit jacket and tossed one at the big dog, who caught it hungrily.

Charlie led the way to the bar, as Sarah followed, taking in the sight of her friend, who really did look fantastic in a tailored black suit that was far more dressed up than the ones he generally wore to the office. As they reached the bar, he turned and noticed her looking him over. “See something you like?” he asked jokingly.

“I, um…” Sarah looked down shyly at being caught basically ogling the handsome detective, ignoring the butterflies that seemed to have suddenly taken up residence in her stomach.

Charlie just smiled back at her. “So, what do you feel like?”

“Whiskey sour,” she replied.

“That sounds good. Make it two,” he told the bartender.

The pair walked back to their table with their drinks.

“So, I know it’s not midnight yet, but shall we toast?” asked Charlie, holding up his glass.

“Hmm, what are we toasting to?” Sarah considered.

“Well, it’s a new year…to new beginnings?” The words were out of Charlie’s mouth before he could consider their full weight.

Sarah looked at him, expression thoughtful. “To new beginnings,” she said softly, clinking her glass against his. She sipped, enjoying the sweet liquid with its sour tang. “What time is it, anyway?”

Charlie looked at his watch. “11:30. Why, you bored?”

“Hardly,” she responded, eyes sparkling as she met his gaze. “Just, you know, wondering when to start the countdown.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks.

“We’re gonna slow it down for the next few, folks,” came the DJ’s voice, as “The Way You Look Tonight” began playing.

Charlie turned, holding out a hand to Sarah. “May I have this dance?”

She smiled shyly, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. He slid an arm around her waist, her hand still in his as they moved to the music.

“Hey, look,” said Charlie, turning them slightly.

Sarah took in the sight of Jesse and Kelly dancing closely nearby, heads bent towards each other in quiet conversation, looking quite content in each other’s arms.

“Wow. Wow!” she exclaimed. “They certainly look…cozy.”

“Yeah, who knew?” Charlie replied. He spun Sarah out and pulled her back in for a mock-dip.

“Fancy moves, Hudson,” she said a bit breathlessly.

“I aim to please,” he winked.

The song finished, and the opening notes to Jason Mraz’s “I Won’t Give Up” sounded over the speaker.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It’s like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

Charlie met Sarah’s eyes, fixing her with an intense expression. Her breath caught in her throat, as something electric seemed to pass between them. Wordlessly, he pulled her a little closer. She sighed and rested her cheek against his shoulder, hands still entwined. A warmth settled low in her stomach as she savoured the feeling of dancing with this man that, she had to admit, she’d been more and more drawn to in recent months.

For Charlie, he could not think of anywhere he’d rather be at that moment than holding this beautiful woman as they swayed together. The song changed again, and he continued to hold her close. He stroked his thumb softly over her hand in his, and felt her shiver slightly.

“Cold?” he asked, looking down at her.

Sarah lifted her head to meet his eyes, stunned by the emotion she saw there, and certain it was reflected in her own. “No,” she replied softly.

“You want to get some air?”

“Charlie it’s minus 10 outside,” she laughed, ducking her head slightly, hair falling over her face, covering the blush on her cheeks.

“Right, uh…somewhere a little quieter?”

“What about Rex?”

Charlie looked over at his partner, who was currently relishing the attention lavished upon him by some officers who’d just gotten off shift and joined the party. “I think he’ll be okay for a little bit.”

“Okay.”

Not letting go of her hand, Charlie led her out of the ballroom and down the hall to a quieter, unused conference room. Inside the ballroom, someone shouted “one minute to midnight!”

Sarah bit her lip, looking shyly up at her friend who regarded her with the same intense look he’d had on the dance floor. “What?” she asked, a little self-conscious all of a sudden.

“Just…you,” he replied softly. “Sarah, I…” he trailed off as the countdown started from 20.

Somehow without realizing it, they had moved closer to each other. Charlie’s arms encircled Sarah’s waist, her hands came to rest on his shoulders.

“5…4…3…2…1…” came the shouts from the ballroom.

“Happy New Year, Charlie.”

“Happy New Year, Sarah.” He bent his head towards hers and she raised up to meet his lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cutting it off there, at least for now. In writing it, the story went in...well the direction you could expect, and not having ever written smut before (and still working on my writing in general) I'm not quite ready to put that out into the world. For this one you may just have to use your imagination. ;)


End file.
